


Damn tablet!

by Isa_Faradien



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [IronFrost] Tony stared at the big tablet putted upon the table. The tablet stared at Tony. Who will win this silent fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn tablet!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foutu comprimé !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160997) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> I don't own Tony and Loki, but I own the French fanfiction « Foutu comprimé ! » and this English adaptation. xD

Tony stared at the big tablet putted upon the table. The tablet stared at Tony. Both of the _opponents_ stared at each other with disdain.

It was precisely one week and two days since Tony had caught a cold. His doctor has prescribed to him some antibiotics, and he had to take one of them with each meal. The problem was Tony had troubles swallowing enormous pills like these antibiotics. He was always afraid tablets went down the wrong way, since his accident with a big capsule, when he was twelve. He had to go to the hospital, and never in his life he had feel more ashamed.

But get back to the main topic, or rather on our two _protagonists_. The pill on the table was accompanied by a glass of water. Tony was alone in the spacious Tower Stark's kitchen, and continued to fix his attention on his _enemy_ without batting an eyelid. When Loki went inside the same kitchen, he found Tony in this posture.

"So, this tablet?" Loki questioned him.

"I think he is going to win this war." His companion answered him with resignation, without looking at the new comer.

"The great Iron Man gives up before a ridiculous pill?" Loki was teasing. "After a confront and a victory against an army of Chitauris?"

Tony finally turned to the Asgardian, and threw at him a dark look.

"Take back what you've said or I'll burn you alive." He was aggressive.

"Oh come on, calm down, _darling_." Loki said with irony.

Tony restarted to fix intensely the tablet, grumbling. He could swear that his inanimate opponent was sneering at him, giggling in his little brain of pill.

And then, just to shut Loki's trap, he took the tablet in one hand, grabing the glass with the other, and swallowed his treatment in one go.

"Congratulations." Loki's voice tone was still ironical. "Now that the mission ' _take his antibiotic_ ' is done, would you deign rejoin me on the sofa?"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if there is some mistakes in my translation ;)


End file.
